She's Got You High
by TheyCallMeMr.Sunshine
Summary: What exactly did Leon think after finding out that Ada was alive after the Raccoon City incident? Could it have been confusion or realization? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. One thing was sure though; Ada Wong had changed and moved him in a way no other person ever had before. She was slowly taking over his mind, and he didn't even know yet. (One-Shot)


_**Disclaimer: Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada Wong, as well as Resident Evil belong to Capcom. The song from which these lyrics come from is entitled 'She's Got You High' by Mumm-Ra. I make no profits by writing this. It is pure fiction, and is intended solely for entertainment.**_

Characters: Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong

**Random Author's Note:** I got the idea for this fic after hearing the song and trying to come up with a fic for Ada and Leon. I thought it'd fit best if I based it on the time between RE2 and RE4 and make Leon sort of come to the 'realization' that he was deeply in love with Ada even though he wasn't completely aware of it himself. I first heard this song in the credits of the movie "(500) Days Of Summer" (one of the best movies I have **ever** seen) and I thought it'd fit really well for an 'Aeon' fic :) If you'd like to hear the song after reading, here's the link for the music video on Youtube: /watch?v=GKypqSL49Pg

* * *

"**She's Got You High"**

* * *

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs._

_You can't deny you're looking for the sunset._

As much as he didn't want it to make sense, it did. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't.

At first, he thought she'd be just a normal woman, desperately looking for her missing boyfriend in the Raccoon City Police Department's parking lot. At first, he didn't think he'd end up feeling this way for a woman he knew next to nothing about.

As Leon lay down in his bed, letting the fresh breeze roll in through the window and feeling it slap tenderly against his bare torso and the sheets that embraced his legs, he couldn't help but squint his eyes shut as he recalled the memories of that night. Not even the light of dawn that made his eyelids look red as they were planted together distracted him from those ever returning memories.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you._

_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?_

Exactly how much time did he spend with her during their encounters? Who knows. He couldn't pinpoint how fast time went flying by when he was with her, and frankly, neither did she.

It's been one week since he found out that she was alive, just like it's been one week that a previously unknown kindle sparked within him

He placed the top his forearm against his forehead, and let it rest there. Taking a deep, slow breath, he asked himself again; "This feeling I can't shake off isn't 'love', is it?"

He's telling himself he'd be crazy if it was love. He didn't interact with her for more than 24 hours. Falling in love with someone in such a short amount of time could and _would_ humor anyone. Although he also wanted to laugh at the possibility, he couldn't. What he felt for her was more on the verge of being real than being a false school-boy crush. Perhaps so real that it'd get to a point when it'll slowly start to drive him mad – and that was a point that was not all too far away.

It was incredible to him how such a woman could manipulate his brain the way she was doing now.

Especially when she wasn't even trying to.

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through._

_We've lost romance this world, it's turned to see through._

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come true._

_Keep romance alive and hope she's going to tell you._

Thinking about her over and over again sure wasn't helping him forget about her. Nothing in the world would be amazing enough to pull his thoughts away from the enigmatic beauty that is Ada Wong. Absolutely nothing was more amazing than her.

The last time he had felt so attached to a woman this way was with his ex-girlfriend, Janet. Leon and Janet had been dating since their junior year in high school. She, in fact, was the very woman who Leon had lost his virginity to and had shared several special moments with during the time before the Raccoon City incident.

However, the feelings were slowly being driven away when she found out he had to move to Raccoon City soon after his graduation from the police academy. They lived in an apartment together in Chicago, and she couldn't cope with the possibility of her boyfriend leaving for another city while she was enrolled in a medical school in town.

As hard as it was for the both of them, they pondered whether it'd be best to end the relation or keep it and stay in contact with each other. They decided the former, and their relation ended the day he left for Raccoon City.

His feelings for Janet were long gone now thanks to the new emotional attachment he was having towards Ada. He had wondered if he would ever be able to love again after ending his 4 year relation with Janet.

He _did _fall in love again, but it was with a woman that might not even be interested in him at all by now. For the past week he's been contemplating whether he should try to contact Ada or not. Not only because deep inside he sincerely missed her, but also for the purpose of maybe hearing an explanation from her about how she survived or where she's at.

And perhaps if he were brave enough, he would even tell her how he felt about her...? Nope, not brave enough. He knew that if he contacted her and confessed his feelings, she'd most likely expunge all traces and connections that led back to her.

"Don't lie to yourself, Kennedy," he thought to himself, "You know you want to risk that, as long as you get this off your chest."

Perhaps he did. He grabbed a soft pillow and pressed it against his face while his brain rattled with confusion.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_The sun's in the sky, it makes for happy endings._

_You can't deny you want your happy ending_

As the memories of that fateful night came flooding through to his head, he could still feel and taste her full lips against his. He remembered how he was the one who started it by moving his face in closer, and she gladly obliged by doing the same. Their kiss had lasted for about 8 seconds, but they still found the time to just barely graze their tongues together.

That kiss wasn't just a peck on the lips. That kiss was filled with love and sacrifice from both hearts of it's participants – no matter if secrets had to be kept from one another. One shouldn't be surprised if the moment would have gone to a more intimate level had Ada not been so gravely injured.

He took the pillow off and threw it off the bed. He then told himself, "What's the harm in saying 'hello'?"

He sat up in his bed and used the back of his hand to shield the light of dawn shining in through his bedroom window. He then looked in front of him and caught the sight of his reflection in a mirror. In his reflection, he watched the orange sunlight hit the left side of his face while the right side remained grayish in the shadow being caused by his head.

If there was one simple thing that Leon couldn't deny, it was that he indeed secretly wanted his happy ending. And with Ada possibly at his side, he believed he _could_ achieve that happy ending.

He reached for the bedside table and grabbed his phone. A phone number he came across that could lead him to Ada was in his contacts list. He selected that specific number, and dialed it. After a few seconds passed by, his heart accelerated the moment he heard a familiar feminine voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

And there was no harm in listening to her beautiful voice.

As much as he didn't want it to make sense, now it did. As much as he wanted to deny it, he no longer couldn't.

Leon Scott Kennedy was deeply and undoubtedly in love with Ada Wong.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fan-fic. Sorry if it wasn't superb, I'm a beginner xP**


End file.
